Connection
by Shuichi-kun shindo
Summary: WARNING LEMON.... COMPLETE ONE SHOT. Shuichi's love life was going down and he thinks it will never be the same. But when he comes home Yuki jumps him. Yukishuichi . HiroRyuichi.
1. connection

Hey everyone I decided to write a one shot story of gravitation yes I'm still writing TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES AWAY! But... I really wanted to right a one shot thing, Now this is a LEMON THING... I'm writing this because I was in the hospital with my mom. And while I was in the waiting room I picked up a magazine and was looking through it and on one of the pages I saw something that a girl wrote about her sex life. Well I was reading it and I thought that this was cool in a way so I was thinking hmm... I can make a story out of this with Shuichi and Yuki... and the idea was so cool to me so I wanted to write it I hope you all will like it so enjoy and review soon... love you all.

CONNECTION...

It was one of those days again... Shuichi was just having a bad day at the NG Allthough his songs were going great and the band was a big hit and getting bigger. But there was something wrong with Shuichi and Hiro could tell from his mopping around and it was getting on their last nerve. For weeks now he would come in sulking and sad they asked him if he and Yuki got in another fight, but it was always the same answer "No". Then he would continue to Mop until K came in with his big gun to his head telling him to stop and get back to work. This continues for two weeks. Hiro was really getting pissed that Yuki was hurting his friend. After practice Shuichi was getting ready to go home, but before he left the building Hiro stopped him. He was going to get some answers and get them now.

"Ok Shuichi spill it!" Hiro sat Shuichi down on the steps of the building that lead into NG.  
"Spill what Hiro." Shuichi was a little confused of Hiro's behavior.

"Shuichi something is happening with you and Mr. Yuki."

Shuichi's eyes left Hiro's and looked straight at the ground Knowing what Hiro wanted to know but he didn't really want to say anything to him not yet. "Hiro there's nothing wrong really it's just Yuki isn't in the mood lately." Shuichi could feel his face burning he was about to cry again. Like he has always done secretly for weeks. "Well wait we do have sex but it's not the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"well making love to him has died away I mean its no fun no more, he would just fuck me and then get off and goes to sleep"  
Shuichi tried his hardest to not cry in front of his best friend but the tears just flowed from his eyes to the ground.  
"I don't even think he wants me no more."

"Oh, Shuichi don't think like that things will turn up." Hiro hugged Shuichi and He stop crying.

"I better get going before Yuki gets mad at me for being late again." Shuichi stood up and smiled. "Thanks Hiro."

"No bogy I'm always there for you." Hiro waved Shuichi bye as he watched his friend disappeared behind a few bushes.

The next day Shuichi arrived at NG sadder then ever. Hiro was there to help his best friend knowing something must of happen again. Touma knew things where going bad for Shuichi for sometime know and that Yuki was the cause. So he gave Shuichi and his band a break for the day and to do what they wanted for the day. K ordered out for him and the bad luck of course mention of food and Ryuichi came running in demanding K to order him something as well. K just wanted to hit him from all his demands but laughed instead because Ryuichi fell on the ground from jumping around. After a healthy meal and Ryuichi chasing Shuichi around playing Hide and seek the sun was setting pretty fast. Shuichi decided to call it a night. Waving his best friend off and the others he decided to walk home since he wasn't in a hurry for nothing special, He knew when he gets home, his going to walk in find Yuki sitting at his computer typing away and that will be that. He was almost home when he saw all the lights off in his and Yuki's house. But I did see a light in Yuki's studies. SO Know Shuichi knows that Yuki was studying and typing for his next book.  
Shuichi sighed and pulls out his keys to his home. He walked up the stairs to his porch and when he was about to unlock the door, the door already swung open and there stood Yuki out of breath and looking like someone attacked him, His hair was a mess and his clothes looked lose. Yuki was eyeing Shuichi like there was something wrong at the way he was dressed.  
Shuichi didn't even have a chance to walk in as Yuki attacked him there on the porch literally ripping his clothes off.  
Shuichi didn't understand what Yuki was doing and why he was acting like this but he liked it. When Yuki tore off Shuichi's pants leaving him in only is boxers Yuki was graining him roughly and hard.

"YUKI, Not here were outside." Shuichi yelled out when Yuki suddenly griped Shuichi's hardness.  
" I don't care deal with it." Yuki growled nipping roughly at the neck.

"YUKI!"

"Fine" Yuki got up and grabed Shuichi and pulled them both inside slamming the door shut.

Yuki picked Shuichi up and slammed him up against the door ripping the last pair of clothes that was attached to Shuichi.  
Shuichi tore off Yuki's shirt and through it on the ground. Yuki literally broke the buttons of his own pants and kicked his pants off still having Shuichi up against the door kissing him on the neck. Shuichi was already turned on by the way Yuki was acting all horny and stuff. This was new to him Yuki never slammed him this hard and it still feeling good to him.  
"Yuki why are you acting like this," Shuichi moaned at the next slam up against the door.

"Why, don't like it." Yuki said out of breath.

"No, I do love it." Shuichi arched his back when Yuki teased his entry hole with his penis.

"Then stop complaining and enjoy this." Yuki was about to go nuts from waiting so long so he slammed his penis into shuichi.

"AHHHHH, YUKI." Shuichi screamed.

Yuki continued to slam Shuichi up against the door. Shuichi was just screaming from the pleasure he was feeling.  
This feeling, he never felt this before it's so unexplainable to Shuichi. His mind was racing a hundred miles per minute.  
This new excitement that Yuki was doing to him was unbelievable.

"I'll be back wait in the car Ryuichi." Hiro smiled and started to walk to Shuichi and Yuki's house. He wanted to ask Yuki why he was treating Shuichi like shit.

When he reached the porch he was hearing slamming on the door and it wouldn't stop he didn't move. Hiro was still trying to figure out what was making that noise. Was Yuki hurting Shuichi, he was about to knock the door down but then he stop when he heard Shuichi let out a pleasurable moan followed by a slam. Hiro's eyes got really big with he heard it again. Hiro's face turned redder then ever. He heard Shuichi scream loud in all of Hiro's life he never heard him scream this loud. Hiro turned and ran off to his car and got in.

"What's wrong Hiro Your face is red." Ryuichi smiled.  
"HUH it's nothing, really I didn't hear a thing" Hiro started the car and speed off.

"OH well I guess we wont see Shuichi tomorrow at NG." Ryuichi snickered and kissed Hiro. He looked down and saw a huge Bonner.  
"OH I see that good huh." Ryuichi blushed and started to unzip Hiro's pants.

"What are you doing?" Hiro was freaking out.

"HUH giving you a blow job what does it look like?" Ryuichi started to lick the tip.

"But not in the car."

"Shut up Hiro." Ryuichi stuck the whole thing in his mouth almost making Hiro swerved almost hitting a car.

"Yuki, GOD YUKI." Shuichi screamed almost losing his voice.

"Shuichi... God I was waiting all day to do this to you." Yuki had already cum but kept on going.

"DON...Don't stop." Shuichi was too out of breath but hasn't cum yet and he was on the very last edge on doing it.

"Not until you cum me wont." Yuki pumped hard he was fucking Shuichi fully.

Yuki drove into him harder and harder Shuichi screamed as he started to cum all over Yuki's chest.  
Yuki kept on going but then stopped when his body felt tired all of a sudden. They both slid to the door Yuki was on top of Shuichi. Laying between his legs to tired to move off of him.

"Yuki." Shuichi called out to him but he was fast asleep.  
Shuichi slowly got up and went to his room to get the blankets from their bed when he was about to leave he noticed that Yuki's dresser drawer was open he went to shut it but saw a bottle of what look like lotion. When he read it his face went red.  
"SO this is why Yuki was so horny." Shuichi giggled a bit and placed it back in and shuts the door.

Shuichi slammed the door open and started to jump around the building like he was on fire. Hiro was smiling so was Ryuichi knowing why he was late coming to work and what happen last night. Shuichi couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
When Hiro told Touma why Shuichi was acting like this Touma was just blushing madly...

"Well at least the sulking and crying is over." Hiro laughed.

"HEHE" Ryuichi was blushing at that and what he and Hiro did last night as well.

Ok I had to fix a few things. I hope this is a little better then the last one. I used notepad when I was writing the first story that's why I had mess ups. Sorry please forgive me.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey people has been asking me "What kind of lotion did Yuki use?" The Lotion is called **Connection** guys put it where they want to feel pleasure at. Yuki of course put the lotion on is dick and a lot of it because he jumped Shuichi before he could even walk in the door. This lotion is real I don't know were you can get it. But I saw it in the magazine.


End file.
